estildemfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaesan
"Once you come in you may never get out." This is probably the most true saying you will ever hear about Vaesan. Vaesan is full of natives and they want to keep it that way. They threaten and frighten them by never letting them leave once they are in. This, of coarse, is subsided if an important individual is the visitor. The Boundary The boundary is clearly marked, as Vaesan is not a welcoming territory. The fence is made purely out of large wooden stakes stuck into the ground and tied together with hard thick and braided vines. The fence is an average 35 feet tall total. 15 feet of it sticks into the ground for hard and sure support, while the other 20 feet is above the ground with a razor sharp point, keeping unwanteds out and all others in. There is no sliding through the stakes since they are tied and put into the earth as tight as possible. It's looming sharp point at the tips remind outsiders that once they're in, they stay in. Only 4 in every 20,000 people get back out and that's if they succesfully escape. If someone tries to escape they are punished severely by the natives. Vaesan doesn't allow too many people in either. They don't want their culture and anything of theirs spreading outwards. This is why only few know what it's like on the inside. And even those who escape are afraid to share any information. There is one entire gate that will let you into Vaesan, but it is guarded by 10 native men. 5 of those who are on horseback. The Guards The guards are tan with black hair and are usually seen with feathers in their hair and paint on their faces. They're actually not even guards. Just more like patrolling warriors. They don't wear helmets and armor, they just wear plain tattered pants. Each guard carries 4 elongated and sharpened spears that with one deadly throw, can pierce a buffalo's hide from 100 feet away. These guards are trained at a young age, so their aim is dead on and they have a 98% accuracy. The guards are horseback, which are about half of them, ride Desenkra Horses. Some paint their horses, some let them be. Only the chief, who rides the largest Desenkra horse known to man, can paint his horse with this symbol ♒. The Cheif Vaesan is made up of hundreds of different villages (called Clans) all equal besides one. Each of these villages have the same cultures, traditions, ceremonies, etc. But there is one clan that is above all others and that's because the Cheif of all the villages lives there. Despite the heat, he wears his hair long (braided and about down to his knees), decorated with different feathers (mostly loon) and different colored beads. His skin is tan and his hair is black. His face is wrinkled of wisdom and anyone who has been near him says he smells of natural lavender. Of coarse his name is not just "chief". His real name if Cheveyo Kotori. His name means screech owl warrior. He is refferred to as Chief Cheveyho by his people. He is an extremely good warrior, and it is said he can tame any wild horse he comes across. Although caring for his people, he does have a strict heart. He rules his people with an iron fist forever reclaiming his title as "Chief". He talks with the spirits, walks with the spirits, and therefore the spirit hav granted him immortal life. He has seen things dare to see, he had done things no one would ever think possible. He always carries a bow and arrows as well as four spears. Top 10 Most Known Clans 1) Hektosa: Chief lives here. Represented by a red flag with an upsidedown black handprint meaning do-or-die. 2) Gransdi: Represented by a green flag with a black river.3) Askdahi: Represented by a yellow flag with a red squiggly line. 4) Bly: Represented by a brown flag with a white horse shape. Known for breeding the best Desenkra horses. 5) Aquene: '''Represented by a light blue flag with a brown tree. Known for welcoming presence and peacefulness. '''6) Chenoa: '''Represented by a light green flag with a white dove. '''7) Kai: '''Represented by a orange flag with no design. '''8) Sinopa: '''Represented by a gold colored flag with a fox. '''9) Soyala: '''Represented by a black flag with a white cresent moon. '''10) Tama: Represented by a gray flag with a yellow lightning strike. ***Minor note: if you make a Vaesian, you must give your character the tan skin and black hair look otherwise he will just be a human that will possibly get killed if they enter Vaesan. Another note, if you make a Vaesian, your character stays in Vaesan to protect their Clan. Your character must also be apart of the top 10 most common clans above if your character is a Vaesian!***